Intersecting Parallel Lines
by Ucchi Panda 894
Summary: The tempest and mizzle from two totally different countries are like parallel lines that would never cross. But life has never been as rational as math. Both sides of view, Yamamoto and Gokudera as narrators of their complicated, but still heartwarming story. 8059 only
1. Prolog

**This is my first story on FanFiction! Yay I finally have managed to upload this! If there are any mistakes in grammar or vocab, I hope you'll forgive me, since English isn't my first language... Anyway, enjoy the fic! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

Prolog•Prologo

Rain was flowing in the streets. Although this summer should be scorching, an unexpected rain still brought some chills of autumn.

In the narrow alleys it was darker than usual. On the main avenues not far away, cars were rushing, but between the low old houses there wasn't anyone. The rainstorm washed over the walls, carrying away the foul smell of the garbage and the mud on the ground.

An emaciated shadow flashed across the alley and took a sudden turn into another. His leather shoes stamped in the water, the splashing mud stained his already drenched trouser legs. The gasps because of the lack on oxygen were immediately submerged by the downpour. The red on his white shirt was almost washed away by the rain, but the smell of blood could still be scented.

The boy sometimes turned his head and looked behind himself to make sure nobody was following him anymore. His sixth sense told him that those people had already given up, so he paralyzed, leant against the wall and slowly sat down in the water, covered his wound on the forearm and clenched his teeth. He hadn't slept for days now, so he tried to keep himself awake, after leaving home and living in the darkest sides of the city, the immature body couldn't endure the stress, both mentally and physically, the stretched strings in his heart were about to tear. But because of the tiredness, he'd finally fallen asleep in this stormy morning. His silver hair glowed in the darkness.

At the same time, in a country with 7 hours of time difference far in the east, hearty laughter broke out on the baseball field in the small town. "Home run! How cool!" Admiring voices rose from a group of children covered with dust, who were surrounding a boy with a broad smile on his face. His blue-white striped sport suit had gotten a golden color under the afterglow, even his beige eyes were reflecting that shine. Noticing that it wasn't early anymore, the children said good-bye to each-other and started heading home.

A drop of rain fell on his nose with a soft plop. Rain was pattering after a short time, drumming gentle on the streets and trees. It wasn't a heavy rain, but only a drizzle, with the feeling of an refreshing shower in the spring. Though the raindrops were so small the barely could be seen, they were still incessant, connecting the sky and the ground like gossamer.

The little boy didn't seem to care about his clothes, which were gradually getting wet out, he just went on walking really relaxed. People might think of a wrong age by regarding his back, with a height much taller than his contemporaries, but his childish face would have revealed his true age. Walking the way back home alone was boring indeed, especially for a active boy in this age. The sun-rain in the evening was very silent, and it wasn't noisy in the street on the weekend. He started to play with his black wristlet, by turning it around, forth and back. He got home earlier than he had realized. He lifted the door curtain while he was walking in the small restaurant that had been closed a few hours ago for the night because it was Sunday and felt lonely for some reason he couldn't tell. On the counter he noticed a note: Son, dad's out buying ingredients for next week, cook something for yourself, you don't have to wait for me.

I should've known he's out, the boy scratched his hair, went to the fridge and took out some vegetables he began to wash and cut, making food for two people without even noticing it.

The tempest and mizzle in two totally different countries were like parallel lines that would never cross. But life had never been as rational as math.


	2. Chapter 1 Yamamoto

Chapter one

Yamamoto

Life was simple for me. It was kind of a triangle I walked every day, school, baseball field, home. I mostly got up at five o'clock for the morning jog, and then headed home for taking a shower before I ate breakfast and went to school. I usually slept away the half of the classes, so I never remembered what exactly the teachers were rambling during that time. After school I went on the baseball field for my training, returned home in the evening and helped my dad out with the guests in the restaurant, then I'd eat dinner and worry about how I could finish my home works while not listening in class. So if our Japanese-teacher asked us to write an essay with the topic "my day", I'd probably give him a boring journal account. I've never had a F, though, since I always crammed right the day before our exams and tests, so my teacher could just glare at me without saying a word. I could only relax while I was playing baseball, forgetting all troubles, as if there only was me, my bat and that small white ball flying towards me. To run right under the setting sun, covered with dust and sweat was a pure happiness to me. You might call it escapism if you want, since I sometimes thought the same. My aim was nothing more than to play in Koshien and then become a pro. baseballer, taking over the sushi restaurant of my dad after I had retired. Up until now, I used me whole life achieving my goals, I've never thought of doing something else than that. I thought that life was like that.

I was wrong.

Life was more than that. Even the straight lines you've already drawn could have turning points, and then go completely different directions.

I met him when the first trimester of year 7 was about to end. As in every morning, the class teacher came in, and I was sleeping as in every morning as well. The footfalls were kind of jumbled, so I supposed there were two persons entering the room. It was quiet in the class, almost too quiet, like they were expecting something. "Let me introduce our new student to you: this is Hayato Gokudera from Italy." I heard the voice of our teacher and looked up.

If you really ask me about the first impression, well, I was like 'he's a mixed-blood, isn't he?' He looked a bit like a girl at the first glance, which definitely didn't suit his weird surname. He was wearing a T-shirt in his school uniform; he had fair skin and his wrists were hidden under those heavy ornaments.

I gazed at his face again. The silhouette of an Asian was broken by that conspicuous silver hair of his. Under his furrowed brows there was a pair of almost transparent green eyes.

Like crystal in the sunlight.

＊＊＊

Life didn't change much after the arrival of the new student, except that the vacant seat in class was filled and the teachers got one more to worry about. I still went the triangle of home, school, baseball field. Sometimes I'd met classmates at the crossroad, walking the rest of the way to school together while talking and laughing with each other. I often saw that bright silver in the warm morning sunshine, next to him it was Tsunayoshi Sawada who's sitting in the front row. The others told me that Gokudera was a lone wolf- he wouldn't let people near him with a distance smaller than five meters. I looked at those two shadows in the front and thought that there were definitely _less_ than five meters which were between them.

What a strange guy.

It seemed like Tsunayoshi Sawada was the one who had beaten the captain of the Kendo-club some times ago and was now the talk of the whole school. I started to pay attention to him, wanting to know more about him.

The first time we spoke was during the PE lesson, when we decided to play baseball. Tsunayoshi Sawada was the only one to be left out at the team-choices, and the captains couldn't decide what to do with him, or better: both teams didn't want him, so they ended up finger guessing again. I suddenly said: "Let him come to our team."

In the end we lost the game, everybody was really angry and they suggested letting Tsunayoshi Sawada clean up the field. I stayed, too, since I was the one who came up with the idea taking him into our team.

While we were cleaning, I gazed at his eyes, a familiar light in them kind of surprised me.

It was reassuring.

I didn't have anything I really hate, and also because I was straightforward in the things I do and I say, my relationship with the others has always been pretty good. But if you take it another way, I didn't have people I could call my real "friends".

So wanting to become real friends with Tsunayoshi Sawada maybe also had some selfish reasons.

I told him about the things that didn't go right these weeks, things I had never told anybody before. He listened confounded, and when I asked him for an advice he was shocked.

Keep trying harder…maybe. He answered without looking into my eyes.

I smiled, like every time. If someone again told me to try harder, then I probably should do that.

＊＊＊

When I walked in the hospital with a severe pain in my right arm, I suddenly had a bad feeling.

"You might not be able to do sport anymore with your hand hurt like this."

It was a bolt from the blue.

At that time I wanted to rive that bandage and smash the plaster. All effort till now turned out to be useless, everything was shattered. I only _could_ play baseball, I only_ wanted_ to play baseball, what meaning did my insipid life has without baseball?

Inward, I was crying like a child. I sat dully on my chair; the world was collapsing and decomposing, falling down and breaking in thousand pieces, remaining only grey dust.

I deeply realized the meaning of "despair". Regret was bulging in my head, if I haven't stayed on the field, if I haven't run like crazy, if I have paid attention to the ground…if I… does it change anything by saying this? It couldn't be changed, because it has already turned into history.

I wouldn't say that I hadn't been scared when I was standing next to the handrails at the edge of the rooftop of the school. My arm still was hurting, my heart as well because of my inner struggle.

The people surrounding me… there're more now. The shout became louder. What were they saying? I couldn't hear them.

I closed my eyes and then opened them again, looking at the grey houses, the grey sky, the grey Namimori, this grey world I was about to say good-bye to.

A loud "bam" all sudden pulled me back to the reality. I turned and saw Tsunayoshi Sawada sitting in front of me. They all wanted to try to persuade me. But why? Let me be and end this by myself. Tsuna, you must understand me. No-good in everything, dying was much easier.

"Yamamoto, we're not the same." Tsuna hesitated.

So you too look down on me? Right, Tsuna you did great the past weeks, but I was a fool who couldn't even play baseball anymore, there's no way I could compare myself with you!

Tsuna blinked: "Actually I'm a coward who doesn't think of regret until he's dying, only then I would notice: 'Oh, if I've known I'd die, why hadn't I tried harder' or something like that, 'cause I wouldn't be content to die like that." He clutched his shirt and frowned, "So I don't understand your feeling, Yamamoto, I'm really sorry!" He turned and tried to run away.

His words hit my heart and I stunned. Without trying, without trying out the possibility of maybe only one percent, I have negated all my efforts and dreams, even negated my own existence, what an idiot I was! And I wanted to talk about future? Wanting to die meant scorning all of that!

I scorned my seeks.

It was unbelievable I was about to give up on my whole life just because of a hurt arm and some tiny little things that hadn't gone well lately. I was so fragile and pathetic, dad would definitely beat me up if he got to know.

Without thinking I grabbed the sleeve of the busy running away Tsuna. Because of he tried to escape like crazy and struggled, also because of I pulled him back a bit too hard, the rusty handrail between us was broken by him, so we both fell from the rooftop with the inertia.

There must've been more than 15 meters from there to the ground, falling down like this meant an undoubtedly death. After the persuasion of Tsuna I already'd let go of the stupid suicide-idea, so I was flurried, but the more flurried one was Tsuna, who got involved without any reason and even fell off the roof with me.

Please forgive me, Tsuna, I prayed inwardly, since I'm the one who's gonna land at first, I hope you'll fall on me so you maybe can survive with the buffer.

Suddenly Tsuna's clothes disappeared (except his knickers), he shouted loudly, I was a bit shocked even if my reactions were slowed down because of the high speed fall. Before I could come to myself again, we had both landed safely on the ground.

I smiled at Tsuna as if I didn't saw his strange action just a moment ago: "Tsuna, you're strong indeed!" He didn't seem like he had gotten his breath, so he didn't answered. I shut my mouth, being kind of ashamed and uneasy.

The noisy crowd above us saw that we were unhurt, so they thought we were kidding with them by using wires and went mind their own business. It was good just like that, without making a big drama out of this accident and giving rise to unnecessary rumors. I simpered at myself, trying to hide my own sentiments. Was I hiding it from Tsuna, or was I hiding it from myself? I didn't know.

As I thought, nobody mentioned the incident the next day at school, I decided to forget it myself, to say good-bye to my hesitant and frail self, so I could move forward better, and try my best achieving my goals.

After I'd changed my shoes, I ran into the classroom with the bells ringing, my annoying class teacher looked on his watch, rolled his eyes when he realized I wasn't late and just gave me the sign of going to my seat.

At first I thought I was the last one to arrive, but five minutes after the lesson had started, the door was kicked open, and that silver color came into my sight again.

If I thought about it, the one who came even later than me everyday was this Gokudera. My eyes followed him walking to his desk and sitting down; he put his legs on the desk and glared at the teacher. A kind of respect arose spontaneously in my heart. He might be the only one in this world who acted so arrogant towards the teachers and yet didn't get expelled.

"Here are your exams." The teacher who looked a bit scared by him and tried to keep his anger under control changed the subject resentfully, "the grades this time aren't as good as expected, especially the grades of someone who made the average even worse than it already has been." He walked to Tsuna and smacked the paper on his desk, "You better try harder next time!"

"I saw it! He only has gotten 21 points! As expected from No-Good-Tsuna!" The boy who sat in the row next to me laughed and told me.

"Oh, I see." I answered abstracted, feeling sort of offended with no reason.

"Takeshi Yamamoto." The teacher announced, "I'll forgive you because of the fact that you are the only regular member of the baseball team in our year."

A big red 62 was written on the paper. I almost thought I'd flunked when I heard the tone of the teacher, but there's nothing I had to worry now, 'cause dad would be okay with everything if I didn't stay down or something like that.

"The last one is…Hayato Gokudera." The teacher's expression looked pretty stiff, "The only one who has gotten 100-points."

Wow, he'd gotten 100 points in an exam like this!

It was a thing you should be excited about, but Gokudera still looked unhappy. He finally started beaming after he'd noticed Tsuna, who was looking at him admiring, and he bowed while saying something.

Why did this transfer student, who didn't speak more than 3 sentences to other people every day, seem like a completely different person when he saw Tsuna?

Ah, curiosity was troublesome indeed.

_A/N: There isn't (and won't be) any 8027 in this fic, so I apologize for everything in this chapter that seemed like 8027... All the following chapters will be mainly YamaGoku or one of them. _


	3. Chapter 2 Gokudera

Capitolo Secondo

Gokudera

That baseball-idiot.

He was pushing the Tenth around all the time at school today, it was impenetrable! People were saying that he had been saved by the Tenth when he had tried to commit suicide by jumping from the roof, pah, what a weakling! Bringing the Tenth into danger, and now he was trying to make friends with him while laughing foolishly, was he brainless or what?

That bastard…laughed so chuffed, as if he didn't have any worries.

I…really hate this kind of people.

A strange kind of pain filled my heart, my hand slipped slowly off the handrail.

Could it be that I was scared? What a joke! Were there any things that I didn't know or hadn't experienced, which would make ME scared? I started to laugh.

But deeply inside, I knew that I feared the sunshine more than the dark. And the sunshine in Japan happened to be too dazzling, hence my magnified pupils couldn't adapt themselves for that.

＊＊＊

It was June, Italy hadn't entered the heat of summer yet, but the temperatures clearly were rising, even the bright shining sun gave the people here an oppressive feeling.

I sat at the desk next to the window in the café and leant against the backrest. The bells rang silvery while the doors were pushed open. I took a last drag on my cigaret, stubbed it out in the white ceramic ashtray in front of me and turned my head to look at the shopping street outside the window. Fashionable dressed girls wandered from shopwindow to shopwindow, arm in arm with their boyfriends.

I closed my eyes in disgust. Humans indeed were stupid creatures, greedy and narcissistic.

Without giving me more time to ponder, a man with sunglasses patted me on my shoulder and made me awaken from my thoughts. I turned, changing my expression hastily into a composed one and signaled him to take a seat. He nodded and sat down, then he ordered a coffee.

"Mr. Reborn sent you?" I asked with a casual air, pretending to be careless, and stirred my coffee with a little spoon.

"Yes." His eyes were hidden by the sunglasses, so I couldn't read his expression at all. He took a letter out of his black briefcase and handed it to me, "Mr. Reborn had commanded that this must be given to you personally."

I scanned the envelope. There wasn't anything strange about it, neither the thickness nor the paper, so I fished out my penknife and ripped open the envelope.

The letter paper had a yellowish color, the black handwriting was a bit illegible.

The message was as follows:

"Smoking Bomb,

I'm sure you've already heard that the tenth boss of Vongola has been elected. He is a fourteen-year-old junior high school student and his name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. If you want to test his abilities, then claim to be another candidate for the boss-selection and come to Namimori junior high.

Reborn"

The rumor of the election of the tenth boss of Vongola had already been the talk of the whole mafia world, I had heard about it some times ago, too, but I had always been rather dubious. Now, however, even Mr. Reborn, who hadn't been seen for a long time, proved the facticity of this news, so I supposed that the power-alternation was near.

I wasn't a member of any family, so usually I wasn't interested in that kind of things, I mean, what did I care about which family it was, I was okay with it if nobody caused me trouble.

But... That guy was 14, too, he even was a junior high school student, how could such a weakling take over a family like Vongola?

Since Mr. Reborn invited me, maybe I should go and take a look, I put the paper into the envelope again and stuffed it into my pocket, then I looked at the man in front of me.

"Tell Mr. Reborn that I'll be there in a week."

＊＊＊

After I'd gotten off the plane, I passed the customs and jostled my way through the people waiting for their baggages, and then I finally exited the airport.

I took a taxi to Namimori Junior High.

It wasn't hot in Japan, even with the bright sun, the wind was a bit cool. The town was very small, it took me only 15 minutes from the airport to the jr. high in the downtown area. We drove past the little low houses, the light yellow glowed warm in the sunlight. Through the window, I looked at the people saying hello to each other, and I decided that I really didn't like this town. Only the idea of everybody knowing everybody sucks. Well, it's not like I'd be staying here for a long time, if Mr. Reborn hadn't written me a letter personally, I would never even be bothered to come.

I slammed the car door and looked up at the plate in front of me: NamimoriJunior High School. The teaching building behind the gate was yellow, too. I won't lose anything just by looking, I thought and went in.

Just like this town, the school wasn't big as well, there were three classes in each year, the floors were straight, so I found the principal's room easily.

I opened the door and went in.

"Principal, I want to transfer to this school.", I pulled out the chair and sat down.

He looked up, raising his eyebrows questioningly: "Where are your parents?"

"I don't have parents, can't I just do it alone?" Those stupid questions, I just hated people who asked too much. And about my parents…it's one of those topics I didn't want to talk about.

"The formulas must be signed by the student's guardian or you are not allowed to enter the school.", The principal smiled, "Come with your mother next time."

My mother. I felt my heart stopped beating for a second, like it was stabbed by something; but this pain changed quickly into indescribable anger.

"Haven't I told you yet? I don't have any! I don't have parents!", I stood up abruptly, "Ain't I allowed to fill in those forms by myself?"

The principal was shocked by my sudden shouts, he pushed his glasses and took the forms out of the drawer, then he handed them to me: "Here…you are."

I finished really fast and gave him the forms back: "That was it?"

He nodded and pointed at the room next to his: "You have to buy your school uniform and attend class next monday.", He scanned the form, "Year seven... I see."

I ignored him, left his room and went in the school's secretary's office.

"School uniform.", I walked straight towards him and said.

"Why are you here by yourself?", the school's secretary pretended to be interested, but I could clearly read out of his eyes that he wasn't.

"None of your business, I only wanna have school uniforms.", I kicked the table leg softly.

"Thirty thousand Yen, young man." He answered with a smile.

Thirty thousand Yen? What the fuck! I only had five thousand Yen with me, was I supposed to let that money just appear from nowhere?

"Wait, are you Hayato Gokudera?", The secretary looked at me and suddenly asked.

"Yeah.", that was strange, how'd he know my name?

"Ah, let me explain to you,", he saw me wonder and went on, "a small man has already bought the uniforms for you, and he told me to arrange you a seat in class 7A. He is your guardian, isn't he? If it's like that, then you just have to attend class on monday.", he took out two suits of clothes, "these are the winter and summer uniforms, here you go."

I nodded ambiguously and left the office after taking the uniforms.

Was that small man Mr. Reborn? So the man who gave me the letter had already told him about my arrival. But this would save me from more troubles, so I supposed I should be glad.

It cost me a lot of time to find an apartment, too. Like "fourteen-year-olds are minors so you can't rent apartments" or "this street's location is perfect you have to pay more", those stupid and clumsy idiots! I finally was able to find an apartment when I had the intention of blowing up those companies.

The apartment wasn't big, but it was properly cleaned up, the floor was dappled by the shine of the evening sun which went through the curtains, the blurry shadows were moving and shivering. I dropped my backpack on the sofa, then went into the kitchen to boil some instant noodles I ate for dinner.

Maybe because it was a red-eye flight, I didn't get much sleep, so I fell on the bed right after dinner. Actually I never had had enough sleep and I was pretty much used to it, but strangely, today I was really tired, it could be the influence of the lazy atmosphere of this small town.

I woke up very early because the sunlight went through the thin curtains easily. I searched for my sneakers and went yawning into the bathroom; after washing my face with some icy water I immediately was sobered up. I never ate breakfast, so I only drank a cup of water. Then I put on my clothes from yesterday, made my bed and opened the window to ventilate the room. The wind in the morning was exceedingly cool, with some smell of grass and dew in it. I breathed deep in and out for several times, then sat on the sofa and lighted a cigaret. The smoke mixed up with the fresh air, people might say that I was contaminating the air, but as for me, it was a distinctive enjoyment. To sit there and smoke while thinking of the things I had to do that day is something I did every morning, it already had become kind of a habit.

Saturday, Sunday. Only two days left and I would have to go to school. Maybe I should go and find out what the japanese students are learning in year seven. So I stubbed out my cigaret, hurriedly combed my hair, checked my keys and went out the door.

It wasn't difficult to find a bookshop, I went to the shelves with the schoolbooks and took out a math book.

It's so fucking easy, are the people here dullards? I closed the book and squeezed it in. Right when I was about to leave, I glimpsed a magazine and immediately took a step back.

「月刊世界の謎と不思議」

There are magazines like this one in Japan, too? I took up the magazine and began to read. I had loved Cryptozoology since I was little, I just couldn't control my excitement when I see supernatural beings and couldn't wait to know more about them. If I'd be able to see an unidentified mysterious animal someday, then I'd have something I could boast of.

But the reason why I got interested in this area was long forgotten, I think it was also because…I hated people, maybe.

I bought that magazine without hesitating, and even asked when the new volume comes out. When I heard it was next month I kind of was disappointed. Those fatheads from the book concern, couldn't they hurry up a little?

After I'd got home, I didn't have other things to do, hence I read the magazine so many times I even forgot to eat lunch. In the afternoon I finally realized that I was hungry, so I went out to buy instant noodles, this time four bags at once. I took a look in my wallet and saw that there were only a ten Yen coin left.

Dammit, have I already used all my money? I clenched my teeth while putting my empty wallet into my pocket. Forget it, it has always been like that in Italy, I won't starve to death anyway.

The day past pretty fast, on Sunday I went to check the school-way and the streets nearby, and then it was Monday morning.

I remembered that there are school uniforms in Japan after I'd put on my clothes, so I had no choice but to wear that boring shirt.

I left home at 8:30, it already was 8:45 when I arrived at school. First I went to the secretary's office, he took me to my classroom, opened the door and sent me in. The teacher saw me, wrote me name on the blackboard and introduced me to the other students: "This is our new transfer student, Hayato Gokudera from Italy."

I looked into the class and stopped at a boy with brown hair. When I read the letter once again yesterday, I found a photo in the envelope, and it was exactly this guy. Pfft, he was even weaker than on the photo, how ridiculous! He saw me looking at him and tried to hide himself under his desk. I got angry just by seeing his face, so I didn't care about the teacher, walked to his desk and kicked it, then I sat down on a chair in the last row.

The teacher flowed on without stopping, it got pretty annoying by the time, so I stopped paying attention to him and started to watch that Tsunayoshi Sawada, he even wasn't able to answer a simple math question, how could a stupid and weak guy like him be the next boss of Vongola?

But I couldn't imagine that exactly this guy saved my life after school, even if I was his foe.

Since I was eight, I grew up in despising looks of other people, nobody wanted to help me, I was like an abandoned child of this world that stumbled in the dark.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was the first one to accept me in this six years, he was also the first one to help me without pondering. He didn't abhor me, didn't banish me, he even didn't fought back. When I saw the put out bombs on the ground, I completely froze. This guy saved my life, so I should protect his with mine. I was determined to follow this tenth boss of Vongola, to become the man he trust, his right hand, 'cause he let me see a bit hope in humanity.

＊＊＊

"I decided to let Yamamoto join the family." I heard Mr. Reborn's voice and turned, looking surprised at him.

Letting that idiot joining the family? What the hell! An easygoing addle-head like him would definitely hinder our family!

Look! He is pushing the Tenth around again, that skunk!

"Mr. Reborn, please think it over again! I'm against the idea of letting that rude freak joining our family!" I couldn't stand it anymore and shouted.

But Mr. Reborn…seemed to be asleep already.

If he wasn't listening to the things I was saying, then I had no choice but to go to that Yamamoto that I could kill him before he does anything stupid.

Because it was the midday rest, the students were eating their bentos, so I found that bastard sitting in the stairway pretty easy.

"Hey, come with me." I walked straight to him and said annoyed.

He looked up, his beige eyes told me that he felt uncertain about it, but after a short time of hesitance, he put down his bento and followed me to the sports ground.

We stood there face to face, I stared at him with anger and thought about how to deal with him. After some time he scratched his face, I didn't know whether he got nervous by the staring or impatient, and said: "Um, Gokudera, you didn't call me out just for staring at me like this, did you?"

Pah, as if I gave a shit staring at you. How could a weak dork like him be able to join the family?

Just looking his stupid face made me want to blow him up!

"You should drink more milk." He took out a bottle of milk and held it in front of me eyes, "You'll be in bad mood if you're lack of calcium."

The fuck! He was thinking of milk at a time like this? Was his brain full of milk or something?! Such kind of fool must be zapped!


	4. Chapter 3 Yamamoto

Chapter Three  
>Yamamoto<p>

When I was eating my bento at noon, that Gokudera came to me with a totally annoyed face, as if he wanted to kill me. I found it kind of strange, but I still followed him to the sports ground, there wouldn't be anything dangerous anyway.  
>When we arrived at the sports ground, he was throwing off a dark aura; those pair of green eyes were staring at me like he wanted to look straight through me. I had never spoken a word with him, so why did he call me over all of a sudden? Even if I did something wrong, it was no good just staring at me without saying a word.<br>"Um, Gokudera, you didn't call me out just for staring at me like this, did you?" I smiled and tried to ease up the atmosphere, but his face got even angrier than it already had been. This guy was strange indeed, I wasn't able to guess what he was thinking.  
>"You should drink more milk. Frustration is usually caused by the lack of calcium." Maybe this will change the topic. He shook and turned and took out something. At that moment, I saw Tsuna running towards us, Gokudera hid the things in his hands behind his back and said respectfully: "Tenth!"<br>Tenth? Was it some kind of acting-game? But Gokudera didn't seem like the kind of people who'd play a such game just like that, so if they were serious, then they had a secret they didn't want to show the others. However if it was a secret, why did they let me notice?  
>Leave it at that, I should drop it if I didn't understand it, I didn't like to ponder over complicated things anyway.<br>Right then I noticed that there was a baby following Tsuna; he wore a black suit and his pair of jetty eyes looked right into mine. There was a green lizard on his black hat.  
>"Who's that? Your little brother, Tsuna?" They really didn't look alike at all.<br>"I'm not his brother." The baby began to talk, "I'm Reborn, a killer from the mafia Vongola."  
>Vongola? Mafia? Killer?<br>I glanced at Tsuna and saw him covering his head, so I began to wonder if that kid was really telling the truth. But considering the usual facts, it shouldn't be possible.  
>"Haha!" Just like I deal with common kids, I pretended to believe his words, "I see! I apologize, then. It must be troublesome to be a killer in such a young age."<br>"Not really." The kid answered pretty clear, he didn't sound like a one ore two-year-old at all, "You're going to join the Vongola Family, too."  
>"He-hey, Reborn!" Tsuna got totally flustered and hasted to stop him. Is it something dangerous? If I joined in, maybe I'd understand why Gokudera was mad of me and what his relationship to Tsuna was.<br>"Come on." I said as if I didn't care, "He's only a kid. Didn't you do it when you were young, too? Pretending to be cops and heroes?" I put the kid on my shoulder.  
>"The tenth Boss of the Family is Tsuna." The kid said.<br>No wonder Gokudera called him that, but Tsuna is a good choice of person. He has something special that made people feel calm.  
>"Ok, sure. Then let me join this Vongola Family, too." I smiled.<br>Tsuna looked like he couldn't believe it, Gokudera who didn't talk all the time gave me a "tch".  
>I didn't really understand what he was thinking, but at the same time, he showed all his emotions on his face, what a contradicted guy.<br>To join the family, I had to pass a "family entrance test", and if I didn't pass, I would die. I really couldn't look down upon this kid. Even if I didn't know his background, I believed he was serious. Though I still had the countenance for playing games, I was on alert and waited for his first moves.  
>As expected, four knives flew towards me, even I was shocked by the speed of this sudden attack and dodged as fast as I could, hearing the knives piercing into the tree behind us. With seeing Tsuna's worried face, my guesses were proved- those were real knives. But I pretended to believe it was a game before, so I kept going: "Haha, when we were kids, we played with wooden swords, right? It's alright, I'll stick around."<br>The kid nodded and told Tsuna to join the test, too. Although Tsuna kind of managed to save my life last time, his grades in sports remained as bad as ever, so I should cover him. The kid began to throw all kinds of weapons at us again, with a highly accurate skill, making me even more interested in his background.  
>While dodging, I shouted to Tsuna as if I didn't realize what was going on: "Recent toys seem so real! Those look like real knives!"<br>"You thought those were TOYS?" Tsuna couldn't catch up to my speed and was already out of puff.  
>When I was thinking if this was going to end, I heard another childish voice, but before I even got the chance to look who it was, a new round of shells flew towards us and exploded three meters behind us. I got away cause I ran fast, but Tsuna almost got himself blown away by the wind.<br>It looked like I couldn't make it if I didn't take it totally serious.  
>Suddenly Tsuna cried loudly, I looked at the spot he was looking at, and saw Gokudera throwing a handful bombs towards us, another heap of shells flying towards us from the school building's balcony and the Reborn-kid launching a cannonball towards us. There's no point in dodging simultaneous attacks from three different directions, so I pulled Tsuna who was standing in the center of the coming explosion away and dragged him from the core. With a huge sound, all kinds of bombs exploded behind us, we rolled several meters because of the burst-wind. I stood up and helped Tsuna on his feet, his face was white like chalk and he could barely keep himself straight.<br>"If it weren't you pulling me…thank god." His lips trembled.  
>It was dangerous just now indeed, but I also required him the favor of saving my life.<br>The kid nodded again: "You passed the test. You're officially part of the family now."  
>I smiled and thought it was good just like that. Gokudera walked towards me and grabbed my collar, saying in a pretty content tone: "Good job."<br>Huh? He wasn't angry anymore?  
>"You protected the Tenth, so I have no choice but to admit you into the family." He went on with a serious expression, "But the right hand man of the Tenth is me, so you're only the shoulder blade."<br>Shoulder blade? Never heard that. He must had just came up with this. Haha, he is pretty interesting indeed, making me wanna tease him a bit.  
>"I don't want to withdraw from being Tsuna's right hand man, either. So, you'll be the earlobe."<br>"The fuck! Then you're nose hair!" As I thought, he got angry, his brows furrowed and his silver hair shaking, and he shouted, "Nose hair!"  
>"Then you're snot!" I chuckled.<br>"What did you say––?!" I could even see the black smoke coming out of his head. It seemed like he was different from other people, we couldn't get along at all.

On my way home, I kept telling myself not to think about it, but it kinda didn't work. Mafia? Pretty interesting actually, haha.  
>…I should stay with baseball.<br>I scratched my head, then put my hands into the pockets and stared at the sky. The rosy clouds of the sunset were covered by the heavy grey ones, so there was only a light shade of pink mixed with the pale sky.  
>There were lots of people in the restaurant. I squeezed myself through the noisy crowd and sat down at the table in the kitchen. Dad was busy and didn't even notice me.<br>"Dad, I'm back. Is there anything I can help?"  
>Dad turned and smiled: "Oh, Takeshi! No, there's nothing, you can just sit there and eat, you must be hungry." He handed me a Miso soup and a plate of sushi, "How was it at school today?"<br>I hesitated: "Um, well, just as normal. Why are you asking?"  
>Dad looked at me and frowned: "Did you had a scuffle today, Takeshi? Look at the grazes on your face and the dust on your clothes..."<br>"Haha, that." I lied casually, feeling a bit uncomfortable, "I fell when we were jogging. Have you ever seen me scuffle at school, dad?"  
>Dad stared at me skeptically, then went back to the sushi.<br>I drank up the soup and hurriedly ate the sushi. Then I stood up, carried the plate to the washbasin and turned on the tap. I asked dad again while I was washing the dishes: "Dad, there really are lots of people here today, you sure you don't need help? It might be better if I help out a little, I mean, vacation almost is beginning so I don't have much homework anyway, I can do it afterwards."  
>Dad stopped working and patted my shoulder: "It can't be helped, then. Take these to the customers for me, okay?"<br>He tossed me the apron, I took the plates and went through the door. After finding the customers who ordered the sushi and giving them the plates, I talked with them since they were frequent customers. It was civilities like "Oh Takeshi got bigger again!" or "How's baseball lately?" again; I just smiled while answering the questions and went back to the kitchen. Dad glanced at the clock and sent me upstairs to do my homework. I still couldn't look into his eyes because of the lie I told, so I almost fled to my room.  
>The final exams were already over, just a few days left and we were getting the report. I was sure that I'd failed, the scene of me staring at the thickly dotted numbers was still vivid in my mind. It seemed like I had no choice but going to the extra remediation lessons in the vacation.<br>Well, actually I wanted to play baseball. There was even a competition in August.  
>I was vexed and turned my pen while staring at my maths homework. After half an hour I finally couldn't bear it anymore, threw the pen on the desk, rocked back in the chair and stretched myself. Geez, if I only could find someone who's good at school! Wait, someone who's good at school?<br>Isn't that Gokudera?  
>But I had barely talked to him, so this wouldn't work. I immediately rejected the idea. Still I couldn't remember a second person who's good at school because I didn't care about the things in class.<br>I pushed my chair away and lied down on the tatami, then started throwing the baseball that was next to me. Well, grades aren't everything, are they?  
>Besides, I didn't know a thing about Gokudera except of his name and some odd relationship he had with Tsuna.<p>

On the next day, I was strolling in the classroom during the break and unconsciously reached Gokureda's desk in the first row. He was drawing some strange symbols and totally ignored me.  
>"Hey, Gokudera." I said.<br>"Piss off." He didn't even look up.  
>What a rude guy. Although I felt a bit offended, I still accepted the self-explanation of "this is his character".<br>"Don't you wanna take a rest? This is bad for your eyes." I went on.  
>"Can't you see that I'm busy?" Gokudera's voice got louder, he lifted his head and glared at me, "My eyes are none of you business!"<br>It was none of my business indeed, I thought, but Gokudera's eyes were really beautiful. It wasn't the right word to describe a man, but those emerald eyes were truly pretty, especially under the sunlight, where they would get a dazzling light in them. Even if it's only for the sake of his parents who gave him those eyes, he shouldn't get short-sighted. I've heard that shortsightedness would turned people's eyes dull. And this is just not good.  
>"What are you writing, Gokudera? It looks complex." I asked.<br>"Don't you have anything better to do? I write what I wanna write! Piss off!" Gokudera pushed me away.  
>"But I'm interested." I tried to sound more innocent.<br>"Fuck your interest! I'm not interested in telling you!" Gokudera threw his pen on the desk. He stood up and grabbed my collar: "Just shut you mouth you bastard!"  
>"You stopped writing." I smiled and watched his face turning black as he noticed that I tricked him.<br>He really was interesting.  
>"Anyway, what's your address, Gokudera?" I gently put down his hand.<br>"Tch, the hell I'll tell you." He turned away and sat down again. Then he started writing. Hey, I'd finally made him stop, now he was starting all over again? Was it really that important?  
>"Why won't you tell me?" Now I really got interested, which made me wonder myself. Usually I didn't care about stuff like this.<br>"I would tell anyone but a stupid like you. Don't dream that I wanna talk to you just because you're member of the Tenth' family now." He was drawing different symbols, there were skulls, bombs, and thing he must had imagined.  
>I was exactly that kind of person who wanna know even more badly if he wasn't allowed. If Gokudera didn't want to tell me, then I have no choice but finding his house on my own.<br>I cut my baseball training after school and followed Gokudera. To my surprise, he first turned into a bookstore on the shopping street. I took a seat in the café on the other side of the street and watched him. Some minutes later, a waitress brought me the menu card. At the same time, Gokudera walked out of the bookstore, empty-handed and grudging.  
>Is the book sold out? I thanked the waitress and stood up to continue following him. He went in a road next to the shopping street, which led to the residential area. In such a beautiful sunny afternoon, lots of kids were running and laughing on the playground. Mothers sat on banks and were talking to each other, their eyes always lit up when the were mentioning the own kids, and a smile would soon follow. Gukudera just ignored these warm scenes and passed the playground. I stood still for a long time, then I noticed that I'd almost lost Gukudera's track and hastened to the corner of the wall. After two crossroads, I realized that we were on the road I always walked down on my way to school. This meant that Gokudera's house was in the same direction as mine.<br>Gokudera slowed down and I stopped, too, watching him heading to an apartment and going upstairs. At the fifth door of the second floor, he took out his keys.  
>I remembered the location of his appartment and went home as if nothing happened. I did feel kind of happy, though.<p>

The last days of this semester passed pretty fast, and I didn't talk to Gokudera during this time. I still was sleeping in class, and he was late everyday plus he payed no attention to any teacher.  
>We got our report and the other were really happy. The were talking about their plan for the vacation and were glad they passed the first semester of junior high. When our teacher come to my seat and looked deep into me and said: "Yamamoto, please come to remediation during vacation.", I wasn't surprised at all. I mean, I knew it would turn out like this a long time ago. Anyway, the remediation was from 8:30 am to 11:30 am, I still got the chance to play baseball in the afternoon, so I didn't care.<br>But today...  
>"This sheet is homework for today, if you have mistakes in it, then you'll have to stay down." Our teacher told the only three of us this breaking news. I was taken aback. Retardation would be pretty troublesome. I looked at the maths sheet, which was almost black with numbers, and decided to skip baseball today. But I definitely wouldn't be able to get everything right if I did it on my own, so I should find a partner. Thus I went towards Tsuna: "Yo, Tsuna, what about doing it together? It's faster that way." Tsuna was worrying himself and immediately agreed. So we exchanged addresses and made an appointment at 2 o'clock at his place.<br>I headed home and ate lunch and told my dad about my appointment with Tsuna. He was very happy about it.  
>Although I knew that my house's pretty near to Tsuna's, I started out at 1 o'clock. I went along my way to school and stopped at Gokudera's apartment. I walked up the narrow stairs. Gokudera's door, number five, was on the right, so I had to pass the whole aisle. I didn't know whether he was at home or not since it was during vacation, but I wanted to try my luck. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.<br>There was no reaction at all.  
>I didn't want to leave it by that, so I knocked again, this time with a lot more strength.<br>This time I heard Gokudera's voice: "Who's there?"  
>I kind of had the feeling that he wouldn't open the door if I told him who I was, so I pretended not to hear. And I knocked on the door,<br>Gokudera obviously got mad. After some footfalls the door was dragged open. Gokudera's nose almost hit mine, he shouted: "Who the hell is THIS boring?!"  
>I quickly stepped back and raised my hands in order to calm him down. He realized that is was me and got even angrier: "Damn it, how do you know my address, bastard?" He paused and got it at once: "You tailed after me!"<p>

I smiled as admission and thought that this was the only feasible method.

"Just go to hell!" he started to pull out his bombs and lit them with a cigarette. Just at the moment when he wanted to smash them on me, I laughed and told him: "Tsuna wants you to come over and help him with the maths sheet."

He put out the bombs immediately.

"The Tenth did say that? He needs my help?" he looked surprised. I nodded seriously and saw him got all motivated. Then he said: "If that's so, then I gotta go."

"Help me too, then."

"Tch, just piss off." he rolled his eyes and kept on going. I closed the door and followed him with a distance of two steps. But even like that, I got him mad.

"Why're you following me?" he took our the cigarette in his mouth and roared at me. I felt kind of awkward and smiled: "Well, you know, Gokudera, I and Tsuna, we made an appointment first." "No, way. You're a bad influence." to my surprise, he only shook his head, "Go home and do it yourself."

That was dumbfounding.

I came here because I hoped that someone who's good at school would be a help to us, but now I was going to be driven away. Just what did I do wrong?

"Gokudera, as I said, I made an appointment with Tsuna first, so I'm definitely not gonna go home." The ambiance became terrible. I just didn't know how to talk to this guy. Why did I have the feeling that even a sentence like "Ah it's good weather today" would enrage him?

Gokudera clicked his tongue, put the cigarette in his mouth again and went on walking. I sighed and thought that he approved my option, so I went to Tsuna's house with him.


End file.
